A Teen titans Christmas!
by kind and carring
Summary: It s Christmas Eve, and The teen titans, are well, kind off ready for Christmas, well. Beastboy forgot to bu the food, Cyborg has a list of things to do, and a lot to learn about reaciving. Robin forgot to buy a gift for Starfire. Starfire, is feeling bumbed out, because she fears she does not have any Christmas spirit. and Raven Well if you want to know what happens to her, read!
1. Titans search!

"Baby it is cold outside!" Exclaimed Cyborg, as he entered the Tower, and sat on the sofa. "Did you go out, to help neighborhood kids with lights, for tonight?' Robin asked, turning on the TV. "Yup" Replied Cyborg. "Can`t believe, it`s already Christmas Eve!" , "Well the signs are showing Christmas lights, Snow everybody`s happy!" Robin said, with a smile, as he looked out the window. "Kinda makes me feel nostalgic." "Yup just a happy, happy time." Raven groaned, as she flipped through pages of her book.

"Come on Rae, not even you can be bummed out on Christmas." Cyborg said. "Watch me." Raven put simply, as she continued to read her book. "Oh Yeah!" Beast boy yelled, as he came out of his room. "Christmas is coming again, who wants to sing a few songs with me?" Beastboy asked, with a huge grin on his face. Raven just grumbled loudly. "Well someone`s gonna Be on Santa`s naughty y list!" Beastboy grumbled. "Santa isn`t real!" Raven said with frustration. Beastboy then started to giggle, his giggles then turned into laughs. Raven became more irritated.

"What is so funny?" She asked. "Man this kind of stuff always happens on Tv, first the emo goth person, always says that, then they end up going on a big adventure with Santa Claus, and save Christmas!" Beastboy said all this, with a gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, you wish." Raven responded. Beastboy, then got a grand Idea. "Hey Starfire, come out here, I need everybody to hear this." Beastboy called

Starfire came out her room, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What is it, friend Beastboy?" She asked. " I need everyone to hear it!" "Hear what?" Asked a very confused, and annoyed Raven. Beastboy snickered. "How about this?" "On Christmas Day if you haven't gone on an adventure with Santa Claus. Then I`ll say that Books, are as good as video games." Raven sighed. "And If I do meet Santa Claus?"

"Then you have to say that books are as good as video games!" Raven then smirked, "Deal" she said. Robin laughed at the rivalry, he then noticed Starfire, was looking out the window, with a slight melancholy face. He walked up to her, a tad bit worried. "Didn`t get enough sleep Star?"

"Oh I had a pleasant sleep!" She said, with a smile. Her face then turned back to sadness. "What`s wrong? Robin asked, he held her hand. "It is just that, I fear I do not truly understand your Christmas day." "It is not that I do not understand the morals of it, I am aware of the fact that it is about giving, and not getting."

"Then what is it?" "Maybe, you just need to eat something!" Robin said, as he lightly tickled her belly, making her giggle. "No it is not that, I seem to be lacking thee Christmas spirit , I know of the way, but I feel no emotion toward it." Starfire said, in a sadden voice. "I fear it is because I am not human." She whispered. As you can imagine, all this made Robin feel terribly sorry for her.

Starfire noticed this, and faked a smile. "But I look forward to opening you gift on Christmas day!" Robin then turned stone cold, realizing he had forgotten something very important. "Yeah, gift, got it, anyway Star I uh got to go get a uh, umm" Robin was at a loss for words. "A pine apple!" "Yeah that`s right, I got to get a pine apple, for Christmas." "Robin said, in a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh, I was hoping you could help me with my problem?" Starfire said, rubbing her head. "Yeah I would love to, but really, really need to get the pineapple, anyway bye!" And with that said, Robin ran out the door. Leaving Starfire, with a very sad, and confused look on her face.

"Yo, Beastboy, you bought the food right?" Cyborg asked the green skinned teen. Oh man I totally forgot! Beastboy thought to himself. "Yeah, I totally got the food!" Beastboy said. "Oh really?" asked a skeptical Cyborg, that began to quickly walk to the refrigerator. Beastboy quickly got in front of him.

"No wait, you can`t look in there, I uh put everyone`s gifts in there!" Beastboy lied. "You trying tell me, that you hid everyone's gifts in the fridge?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow. Beastboy nodded his head. "Cool, anyway I got to go, got a whole list things people need help with, see ya latter BB" Cyborg took off, and Beastboy nearly passed out. "Gotta find food!" Beastboy said to himself, he turned into a bird, and flew out. Raven started to rub her forehead. "Sorry to leave you hear all alone Starfire, but I gotta get some medicine, I`ve had a pounding head ache, ever since I made that deal with Beastboy."

"It is okay Raven, I too am heading out, I must find out what Christmas means to me, I must truly obtain the Christmas spirit". Starfire said, in determined tone of voice. The two girls left the Tower, and the Titans went their separate ways.

That's all for know, please leave comments!

.


	2. mammoths carolers, and bears oh my!

"

"

"

"What do you mean you're out? This is a drug store!" Raven complained, to the lady at the counter of the store. "Sorry people are very stressed out this time of year, and stress makes headaches." The lady said. Raven sighed "Do you have anything?" She asked. The woman, picked up a note card, and pencil, she offered it to Raven. "Letter to Santa?" The lady asked. Raven growled, her eyes began to glow dark, she ripped the card up with her powers, and floated out the store, leaving the lady speechless. "Stupid head ache, stupid Santa!" She grumbled, as she floated down the street.

"Calm down Raven, you just need to meditate," She convinced herself. She got into her meditation form, and began to say the words. "Aazerath, metrion, zinthos." Raven then took a sigh of relief. She was calm. "JOY TO THE WORLD, THE LORD HAS COME!" "Aaaaaaah!" Raven screamed in fear, as she was interrupted, by very noisy carolers, who sang right in front of her. She groaned, and floated away. She found a nice grassy field, and tried to meditate again. "Aazerath, metrion, zinthos"

"We wish, you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" Raven started to melt with anger. She quickly floated away again. She found a large building, went to the top, and attempted to mediate again. "Aazerath, metrion." "SING NOEL, O LORD CREATOR!" The carolers had once again followed her! She angrily floated off. Rave went to at least every spot in the city.

Raven then finally found a nice peaceful spot, she looked around to see any Carolers. "Aazerath, metrion, zinthos." After a few minutes of meditation. Ravens headache, was still their!

"Grrrrr, why, why, WHY!" Raven yelled, as she slammed her head on the ground

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Robin groaned, as he hit his head, on a light pole. "I don`t even know what she wants!" He said in frustration almost ripping his hair out. "Are you looking for the perfect gift for your girlfriend?" Asked a man, who was advertising on the TV that was inside the store in front of him. " Yes" Answered Robin.

"Does your girlfriend happen to be a peaceful and kindly alien?" The man asked, with a big grin on his face. "Yes!" Robin answered with excitement.

"Then my good friend, you need a Vogal bear!" "This adorable multi colored teddy bear, with angel like wings, is the perfect gift, for that special E.T. in your life." Robin smiled, he quickly started to run, towards the nearest toy store. When he got there, there was a huge bundle of people waiting for the store to be opened. Robin then saw a very familiar face.

"Mammoth!" Robin shouted, as he ran toward him, prepared for battle. "Don`t worry man." "I`m not doing anything bad!" Mammoth said. This made Robin stop in his tracks

"Why not?" Robin asked putting his weapons away. "It`s Christmas, I don`t wreak havoc, on Christmas!" Mammoth said, with pride. "Oh." Robin said. "Then why are you here?"  
"I`m getting my girl, one of them Vogal Bears, I`m gonna be her Christmas hero.!" " Yeah , I`m getting Star one of those too." Robin said. The store then opened , and the people ran inside. Robin, and Mammoth looked everywhere, but saw no bears of the kind. They soon saw a store employee.

"Hey, I`m looking for one them Vogal Bears, for my girl" Mammoth said, as he approached the man.

"Yeah me too," Robin said. The employee said nothing, he just stared at the two, and then he started to chuckle, and then he laughed hysterically. Robin, and Mammoth looked at each other confused. They looked at the employee. "What`s funny?" Robin asked. "Yeah, bub." Mammoth added.

"Don`t you know, at least five hundred guys, came in here yesterday, and bought every bear here!" "I mean where were you guys?" The man found this all very funny, and started to laugh again.

Mammoth, had had enough! Using one hand he picked the man up, and with the other hand showed him his fist. "You sure, you all out buddy?" Mammoth asked, in a threatening tone of voice. The man chuckled nervously, and looked at Robin. "Aren`t you going to do something?" he asked. Robin grew a grin. "I don`t know. This is a hostile situation, I think the best thing to do is just answer his question, and not anger him any further." He instructed. "Umm, a guy just left with one, he was in a blue car." The employee answered very quickly.

Mammoth dropped the man, and he, and Robin ran towards the exit door. "I just got to get that bear." Robin announced while he ran. Mammoth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well I`m getting first, tweet head!" And just as he said that, he slammed Robin into a wall. Robin slowly, lifted himself up, and with one huge leap, he landed on Mammoth`s head, covering his eyes.

"HEY! You dummy, I can`t see!" Mammoth yelled, he tripped right at the exit, Robin jumped off of him, and spotted the blue car driving away quickly. "No wait stop!" Robin yelled, as he tried, to run towards the car, but the after a few seconds the car was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Beastboy looks franticly for food. "Gotta find food, need to find food." He says to himself. He ran into a grocery store. He looked everywhere. He searched for turkeys, he searched for massed potatoes, anything you can think of he looked for. He looked up, and down up, and down, he even looked in the bathrooms. And when he looked there something caught his eye. It was an add, he picked it up, and read aloud. "A whole lot of food, for whoever sings karaoke"

"Hey I can sing karaoke, which means I`m not the worse food, retriever ever!" Beastboy said, with a huge smile on his face, and sparkly eyes.

"Hey, do you think you can put those boxes over there?" A man with red hair asked Cyborg, who was helping him move into a new house." "Yup, got it" Cyborg said, as he placed a bunch of boxes in a corner. "Hey, thank you for doing this!" Said the man`s wife, as she came down the stairs.

"No problem." Cyborg said, rubbing his head. "If you want, you are welcome to have Christmas dinner, with us tomorrow. The man offered. But much to the man`s surprise, Cyborg quickly, shook his head. "Uh no thanks, it`s Christmas, I try to give this year, not receive."

"Yeah, but." "Anyway I better go, still plenty of other things I got to do." In addition, with that said Cyborg left the apartment. Cyborg jogged down the road, homing we wish you marry Christmas. He then arrived at the place he needed to get to. He had volunteered to read a Christmas, story to less fortunate kids, help them set up a Christmas tree, sing carols with them, ect.

He read the night before Christmas. Got into a snow ball, sang carols with them, and helped them put up, the tree. "Hey Cyborg Thanks, for helping here, with the kids." Said a girl about the age of thirteen. "You welcome, feels good to help out with the kids." "I Um got you something." The girl said, in a shy tone of voice. "No I`m good. Not accepting any gifts this year, sorry." The girls face molded into sadness.

"Oh, okay." The girl said, softly. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyborg saw some kids causing trouble. "Yo, I put the that tree up so you could look at it, not climb on it."

Meanwhile, Starfire seeks out to find her Christmas spirit. While floating around, she sees a man in a trench coat. She floated up to him, hoping to find answers. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where I can obtain some Christmas spirit?" Starfire asked. The man just coughed, and had only this to say. "Humbug!" Starfire smiled, at the man. "Thank you, I take this humbug into consideration." She floated off, to see if she could find anyone else.

"Aazerath , metrion, zinthos" Raven chanted. She sighed in relief. "Finally it`s gone." Suddenly Raven`s eyes began to glow. A Portal opened up in the ground, beneath her, a man climbed out of it. Raven could not believe her eyes. The man had one thing to say. "Ho, ho, ho I need your help raven!"


	3. How to save Christmas!

It`s night time at jump city, and Robin still looks "So, there`s nothing`s left?" Robin asked, the manager, of the toy store, where he continued his search. "Yup, sorry buddy, fresh out" Robin sighed in defeat. "Thanks anyway" he said, as he sloped and left the store. Out of the corner off his eye he saw a rather bulky looking person sitting on the store roof. Out of curiosity, he used his grapple gun, to get on to the roof, though he had a pretty good idea who it was. He hoped on the roof, and sure enough it was Mammoth.

Robin sat next to him; this action made Mammoth raise his eyebrow. "Relax, just sitting here." Robin said, reassuringly. "Any luck finding that bear?" Mammoth asked. Robin shook his head. "Me neither, sorry, about the slam, and pow." Mammoth said, sincerely. "Yeah, me too"

Robin said. "Here`s an idea how about we pare up, and when we find the bear, we fight for it, fare, and square." Robin proposed. "You mean like a partnership, I guess I could do that."

"Then, let go find that bear!"

"No, no, and no." Raven said, as she stared at the man in the red suit, with doubtful eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho!" the man laughed.

"No, no, no!" Raven grounded. "You are not real, you're just the head ache, messing with my powers, causing some sort of illusion." She said, with full confidence.

"Oh ho, ho, ho!" that was me trying to contact you, I was the cause of your headaches." The man in the red suit said. "Doesn't, that make you joyful? Ho, ho, ho!" Raven`s eye twitched. "

"Hardly," Raven said. The, man just started to laugh again. "Ho, ho, ho, looks like someone`s heart, is two sizes two small!" "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho ho!" Raven started to smirk slyly. "Alright Santa, if your real, then show me some Christmas magic!" Raven demanded. Sure that he had nothing to prove himself.

"Well, I just stepped out of a magic portal didn`t I?" The man stated, with a smile. "That`s true." Raven said, thinking about the possibility , but quickly snapped back into her reality . She started to rapidly shake her head. "It`s just not possible." She proclaimed.

"Ho, ho, ho!" the man laughed. "And why is that?" the man asked, looking Raven in the eye.

"Because there are no mentions of you in the sacred scrolls of zen. Not a story in the tell of ages, and you are not categorized in the records, of great Immortal wizards." Raven said as if she had rehearsed the entire conversation. The man looked sad. "It is sad, that you know so much, but believe so little."

"I believe in history, and evidence, of which I have seen none, when it comes to you." She said, as she folded her arms, looked away from the man.

"Oh that`s too bad." The man said, in a sly tone of voice. "I was really hopping to a person of great power, such as your self would help me!"

Raven then looked at the man, and blushed. "Don`t try to flatter me!" She ordered. "You aren't even real!"

The man ignored her, and continued. "Who knows, I might even let them read, balance scrolls!" He mumbled. Raven`s eyes turned from doubt, to curiosity. "You have the balance the scrolls?" Raven asked. The man smiled. "Ho, ho, ho, I wrote them!" Raven started to shake her head again. "Not possible you're not real."

"Find then, forget it," the man said. Much to her surprise, the man waved his hand in the air, and a portal appeared. Seeing this, Raven made a tuff decision. " Well, your magic is real enough, what do you need?" The man smiled, and unexpectedly grabbed raven by the arm, and threw her, in the portal.

Before Raven knew it, she found herself, in a place that looked like a workshop. "Okay, so I guess this the place, where you somehow make toys for every child in the world." She said, skeptically.

"Yes, but look down." The man instructed. Raven did so, and much to her surprise , there were Children, with pointy ears, sleeping on the ground. "I`m guessing, these are your elves?" The man nodded. "But they have been hit by some sort of sleeping spell, perhaps your magic can wake them up?" Raven looked at the man. "I will do I can." She said.

Meanwhile, Starfire still searches to find her Christmas spirit. Floating around, she saw a man, with a pastor, that said Marry Christmas. "Excuse, do you happened to know where I might happen to find some Christmas spirit?" She asked.

"Let me tell you something girly, Christmas, is just another way, for people to make money, and get what they want, all one month." The man said.

This made Starfire sad. She floated cold away. "I will find it!" She said determinedly. "Excuse me, but aren`t you cold?" A woman asked "Oh, no I am fine, but thank you!" Starfire replied, but the Woman took off the gloves, and scarf she was wearing, and handed them to Starfire.

"My house, is right over there, so keep them, I have plenty more." The woman said, with a smile. "Merry Christmas" Starfire said to the woman, as she went to her house. "Merry Christmas!" the woman replied. Starfire, felt warm inside, but she still felt that something was missing.

"So let me get this right green kid, you're going to sing? "Asked a man . "Yup!" Beastboy replied, with a smile. "Well, kid your up next." And with that said, Beastboy hoped up, on stage, and began to sing.

("Jingle, bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!") Robin, and Mammoth look in the sewers for the bear. (Dashing threw the snow.") Robin, and Mammoth look in a hardware store.

Cyborg, tries to help an old lady cross the street. ( "Laughing, all the way!") Starfire searches up, and down! ( "Oh jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaay!) "STOP!" The man yelled at the Beastboy. "You're supposed to sing Cherokee, not karaoke."

"What, but that, means I blew it!" Beastboy yelled. "Hey look kid, you sounded pretty good, so here marry Christmas. The man handed Beastboy, a coupon , for free pizza, on Christmas. "What am I suppose to do now?" The others are going to totally hate me for this! "Beastboy whined.

See the last Chapter, tommarow! Yes, I know I spelled that WRONG!, but it is one in the morning, I have a cold and I am tired! XD Mery Christmas!


	4. Merry Christmas

"I quit!" Mammoth said, in defeat. "We can`t quit, we gave to keep looking!" Robin said. "Look, we have looked, everywhere ." "Well, then we keep looking, until we find, we have to try!" Robin said, trying his best to motivate Mammoth, not to give up. "What do you care, if I get the gift?" Mammoth said, curios of why Robin wanted to help him so much. However, Robin had no answer.

"I Don`t know, I`ve always been like that, I figure, at least one of us should have it" Robin said.

"Well thanks for trying, but I don`t think were gonna find it." Mammoth replied. "Excuse me, but are you two looking for this?" Said, a man Who was holding, a Volgal Bear! Robin, and Mammoth stood there not believing what was before their eyes.

The man chuckled. "I got My daughter, but he ended up hating the thing, so, either one of you can have it." As he said, this he placed the bear, in Robin`s arms. "Merry Christmas!" he said, as he walked away.

Robin then looked to Mammoth, and offered him the bear. "Here, Merry Christmas." Robin said, with a smile.

"No way man, you deserve this way more than I do, keep it." Robin was stunned, by Mammoth`s words. "But, your girlfriend, you were going to be her Christmas hero!" Robin reminded him.

"Yeah, but you really fought for this man, and you were willing to give it to me, taking this would be selfish. You keep it" Robin was amazed. "Thanks, for everything, you know don`t only have to be good on Christmas." Mammoth smirked at this bold statement. "Don`t push your luck kid, Merry Christmas!" And, right after he said that, Mammoth jumped high in the air, and started off.

Robin smiled. "Now just to give this to Starfire and say Merry Christmas". Robin said, then suddenly his eye started to winded in pure fear, as he remembered something, flashbacks of Starfire, being sad about not knowing her Christmas spirit. He then realized, that he had left her all alone said, and lost, on Christmas Eve!

"Oh, no what have done?" Robin said to himself. "STARFIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"I`m the worst Titan ever." Beastboy whined, as he sat on a bench in a park. "Nobody is going to have any food, no Christmas breakfast, or dinner, no goose, no turkey, no salad, nothing."

"Excuse me green one, are you okay?" a little girl asked, as she walked up to him.

"I ruined Christmas for my friends, by not getting them any food." The girl chuckled.

" I don`t think you ruined Christmas for them, I bet if you tell them the truth, they will forgive you !"

The girl said, this in a very cheery voice. "And how do know this?" Beastboy asked, wondering how a little girl, could be so sure. The little girl then started to hum something, and shake back, and forth.

"Are you going to sing?" Beastboy asked, hoping the answer would be no. The girl did not answer, nut she did what Beastboy hoped she would not do, she started to sing slowly . "They say Christmas is time for gifts giving, and giving, big happy songs, but that's not the only thing. At least not to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e!" The girls high voice, almost broke his ears. The girl then began to sing super fast. In a country accent. "Christmas is a time, for friends, and family. Christmas is a time for having happy faces, But the most important thing, is knowing that the people you love, love you jut as much to! And knowing that they will forgive, and knowing that they believe in you, and they believe too! Then out of the blue, people started to circle around Beastboy, and sing. " some of the greastest things, about each Christmas, is knowing that people forgive no matter what!" The girl then took the next, line. "So watcha gonna do when you go home?" She sung/ asked to the people.

"Were gonna ask forgiveness!" The people replied in a signing manner. "And what do you think their gonna say?"

"I forgive, what you`ve done! Tonight, tonight, tonight let`s shine some Christmas light!"

Beastboy was speechless, and a tad bit creped out. "Um thanks, I think I`ll go give it a try, and with that said, Beastboy turned into a bird, and flew off.

"Hey Cyborg, you heading out?" The girl asked. "Yup, Christmas list all done!" Cyborg said. "Umm, before you go, can you help me with something, or more like someone." She tilted her head, to a boy, who was alone in looking out the window, he seemed about ten. Without hesitation, Cyborg and the girl walked to the boy.

"Yo man, you're missing the party ." Cyborg said, placing a hand on the boy`s shoulder.

"What`s it to you two?" The boy asked. "Don`t you think, it` rather sad, to be here all by yourself?" Cyborg asked the child.

"Don`t you think it`s rather weird, and rude to accept gifts from nobody?" The Boy replied.

"Yeah well that`s umm." Cyborg didn`t really have anything to say to that. He then figured, that he must have been hurting a lot of people by rejecting them. Cyborg then smiled.

"Tell you what, if you promise to have fun, I promise to receive, just as much as I give, that sound good?" Cyborg asked. The boy said nothing, he just turned around, not facing

Them. "That sounds pretty good", the girl said bending down to his level. "What do you say hmm?" She asked playfully poking his bell making him squeak. She then started to tickle him. Making him giggle. "Okay, okay deal!" The boy laughed, she let him go, and he ran to go play with the other kids. "I better get going, and I`ll take that gift now." Cyborg said, with a smile. The girl smiled back, and handed him the gift. "By the way what is your name?" "It`s Cassandra" The girl replied

"Well Cassandra Merry Christmas!" and with that, Cyborg left.

Meanwhile Raven Tries her best to wake the elves up.

"I`m sorry, I have tried every spell I know, nothings worked." Raven said, looking down at her feet.  
"Have you tried Christmas Magic?" The man in the red suit asked. "I can`t use Christmas magic" Raven replied.

"Why, because it is not reordered?" He asked. "Exactly, it does not exist!" She argued. The man sighed. "You say, me, and my magic are not recorded I be to defer." "Well So me a record, and I`ll believe you." Raven said.

"Have you not seen them, they are everywhere, they are in the dreams of children, in the songs about Christmas, in the heart that where it is recorded!" He said. At this Raven was amazed, it changed her perspective.

Raven sighed. "Alright I`m sorry, how do I use it?" She asked. The man chuckled. "Ho, ho,ho, you just have to believe!" "Believe?" Raven asked. NOTE : The following song is not my own, if it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. The man placed, his arm on her shoulder. He began to sing. "Children, sleeping, snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance. We were dreamers. Not so long ago, but one, by one, we. All had to grow up. When it seemed the magic slipped away. We find it all again on Christmas day! Believe in what your heart is saying. Here the melody that`s playing!

There's no time to waste. There`s o much to celebrate! Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly! You have everything you need, if you just believe!" Raven took a deep breath. "Alright." She said, she began to chant "Aazerath, metrion. Raven took a leap of faith, with the last line. Christmas!" The elves started to wake up, and rub the eyes. "It worked!" Raven said in amazement. "And that is the power, of Christmas." The man said. A portal opened behind her.

"You better go, your friends are waiting for you." And with that, Raven said goodbye to Santa Claus.

Meanwhile, Starfire still searches for that missing thing. She sat down on a bench, and began to whimper. "Oh, I fear I will never find what I am looking for!" She said in agony.

Then, she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Are you said about something again?"When Starfiire looked to see who it was, her eyes lit up. It was the girl, from Tokyo.

"Oh, I am most happy to see you again!" Starfire said. "Tell me, why are you not in Tokyo" She asked.

"We came here to visit family." The girl said. "Why are you said?" She asked. "OH, I cannot seem to find Christmas spirit." Starfire said, as she looked at her feet. The girl then smiled, my older brother is very wise, perhaps he can help." She said, before Starfire could say anything, the girl took her by the hand, and led her to the her brother. The boy looked no older than his sister. "Oh sister, you just caught me praying."

"Praying, what are you praying for?" Starfire asked. The boy smiled. And Started to sing. NOTE Following song , not mine.

"Every year at Christmas, all I can see." "Are pictures of the things I want around the tree, but this years a little different, I`m not thinking of myself." "So my prayer for this Christmas, is for somebody else."

"So, I pray joy, to the world, peace for every boy, and girl." "Hope, when life seems hard." "Light when everything seems dark." "God I know your listening, and you can hear."

"The need of every broken heart, and all their tears." "I don`t have a lot to offer, just this one simple prayer" That this Christmas everyone will know, somebody cares!"

Starfire joined in chorus "So, I pray joy, to the world, peace for every boy, and girl." "Hope, when life is hard." "Light when everything seems dark."

" I pray that every hungry soul, will be fed, and will be warm." Starfire sang.

"Not a single solitary child, would suffer harm" The boy sang.

"And wars will find their endings, as we take another view." Sang Starfire. "My hope is that this Christmas prayer, will some how come true." Starfire, looked at the boy, and smiled.

"Thank you, I have found what I am looking for!" " Starfire!" Robin shouted, as he ran to her.

"Robin!" She said, with happiness. "Star, I`m sorry I left you all alone." Robin apologized. Starfire accepted his apology. Robin gave her the bear, and out of love Starfire gave it to the girl. Robin, and Starfire returned to the tower. As did everyone else. But to everyone's surprise Beastboy seemed sad.

"Yo, BB what happened to the Christmas mood?" Cyborg asked.

"Look Guys, I`m really sorry, I Kinda didn`t buy any food, all I got is a coupon for Pizza ." He said as he curled up in a ball. Raven walked up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder . "Well, what`s a Teen Titan`s Christmas without pizza?" She said. Beastboy looked at her, and smiled.

Christmas morning came, and they had, Pizza, for all three meals. Then Beast had something to say.

"Hey Rae, about the bet." Raven then sighed in agony.

"Video games, are as good as book." She said. Every started to ask her questions. On what he looked like, and how he talked. All in all it was A Merry Christmas!


End file.
